迷失的心情
by WTH
Summary: 迷失在樹海裡的由夜遇到吃人肉的樹海居民。「就照樹海的規矩，全給我去死吧！」狂不費吹灰之力解決了他們。狂的強是不容致疑的，那在他背後的紅十字呢？由夜始終是相信狂的，那狂對她的感情呢？
1. 樹海

**WTH****：**�篇是說狂一行人進入樹海後，狂要由夜離開別再繼續跟著隊舞前進的地方。雖然狂總是惡言惡語的對由夜，可是相信大家都感覺得到狂對由夜是特別的‧‧‧所以，我用了這段故事還有一些加油添醋的情節來揣�狂和由夜的心情。在此陳清"�眼狂刀"非�人所有。��大家閱讀！

**故事：**

由夜怒氣沖沖的在樹海漫無目地亂走。就在她心裡和嘴裡不曉得罵了狂多少�時，突然眼前出現了一群小孩子。由夜心裡雖然覺得奇怪，但一向善良的她�上蹲下來跟他們對話。當這群小孩子說由夜是個合適當球的材料時，這群"小孩子"們露出了猙獰的真面目。這群自稱是尋找遺失玩具的小孩原來是樹海居民！他們伸出利爪，流著口水的模樣直讓由夜害帕。

「妳要玩也要找聰明點的！」狂悠閒的吸著他的煙斗淡淡的說。這堆樹海居民和由夜頓時轉向狂的方向。

由夜剎時�了口氣，心中有一股難以隱藏的�喜。雖然狂的嘴巴很壞，老是惹得她牙癢癢的，但當他會為了她主動或者該說是不得不作出違背他一貫的行事方法的動作時，由夜的心總會像現在一樣充滿期望‧‧‧期望‧‧‧什麼樣的期望呢？

打�中，敵人以銳利的指甲劃破狂的背後的衣服，露出他赤裸的背和靜靜伏著的紅色十字架。由夜倒抽一口氣。這不就是殺死哥哥的兇手嗎？原來是狂嗎？

由夜顫抖著，決定忍耐讓狂解決這些吃人的怪物。看著狂毫無表情揮著他的武器，不差一分的砍殺敵人，整個沉浸在撕裂敵人的�間。由夜不得不承認狂的強悍。這些樹海居民像被老虎盯上的獵物�被耍弄著，完全沒有回手的餘地。由夜也不得不承認狂在打�時神態的那種美麗，每�每�都讓她深陷其中。

狂獨立於滿地血泊與殘肢中，手中握的刀反射著寒光，沒有任何的血�。狂很清楚他的每一個動作對敵人有哪種程度的殺傷力。對於千人�來說已經是�能了，但他仍利用將刀回鞘的時間確認週圍的動靜。

沒錯，除了他的�一號僕人外，其它都已是死屍。狂抽出他的煙管緩緩的說：「女人，沒想到妳還蠻有用的，讓我得到有用的情報‧‧‧」由夜衝上去扯開狂背後的衣服，紅十字清楚的展現在她的眼前。

她立刻掏出手槍對準狂。由夜心中一片混亂：「是你嗎？狂？是你殺死我的哥哥的嗎？！」

狂用紅色的瞳孔靜靜的看著她。兩個人就這樣僵持了一陣子。

最後狂移動腳步往由夜的方向前進，直到他伸手握住槍管並抵住自己的心口：「妳相信千人�的男人所說的話嗎？」

狂的話像是回音�在由夜的腦子裡迴蕩。她的心裡早已亂成一團，根�理不出頭緒來回答狂的問題。腦子裡只冒出一堆畫面，是狂對她做的承諾，是狂要她守在他的身邊，是狂為了她而砍殺敵人‧‧‧都是狂。

由夜用她綠幽幽的眼瞳看著狂：「我相信你！」

狂的腦海中浮現了朔夜對他說的話，由夜的身影和朔夜重疊。流連在戰場爭奪最強的稱號的他，心中唯一柔軟的地方，唯一願意容納的地方。由夜每�都能輕易的到達這個地方，而狂從不拒絕由夜住進他的心裡。

狂轉身：「妳果然是個討厭的女人！」

再丟下一句：「一切等我拿回我的身體，等�四郎回來就明白了！」

狂似乎曉得事情的真相，只是狂都說要等�四郎回來‧‧‧她不想再等待了，她現在就想知道兇手是誰！

由夜衝到狂的面前堵住他的去路：「狂，你一定知道真相，告訴我！」

狂無視她的阻檔，擦過她的身邊繼續向前。由夜鐵了心，乾脆揪住狂的衣領再問一�：「到底是誰？」

狂停頓了一下，臉露出他特有的那種鄙視�容：「可以，妳用什麼來換答案？」

由夜大叫：「你‧‧‧你還敢要我拿東西來換？你以為你那些喝酒錢是誰付的？算了，不用你還了，這些錢就用來換答案吧！」

狂嘆氣：「那些是僕人應該為主人做的事，怎麼能算是我�妳的呢？」

由夜睜大她的雙眼，簡直氣到說不出話來了。狂總是輕易的把她吃得死死的。真想扯爛狂的嘴！

狂以捉弄由夜為樂。一邊看著她滿臉脹紅說不出話來的樣子，一邊再編難題讓她傷腦筋：「讓我想想‧‧‧好，如果妳親一下這裡就告訴妳好了！」狂指著自己的臉頰。雖然他常沒經過由夜的同意就將手伸進她胸前的衣領，還有伸手掀起她的裙擺，只要由夜抵抗，他從來不會強迫由夜。狂也不想用�四郎的身體對由夜有進一步的行動。

現在他只希望由夜知難而退，別再囉哩八唆的想知道答案。真相對由夜來說是痛苦的。

狂心中盤算著，由夜早已踮起腳尖輕輕在他的臉頰印了一下。

由夜立刻站定，一臉的期望耐心等待狂給她答案。而狂為由夜突然的動作心跳了一下。�眼狂刀的身邊有過不少的女人，真正讓他心跳的不多。狂心裡逞強又覺得有趣：「沒感覺！」

由夜�叫：「什麼？我已經照做了耶，給我回答！」

狂用手抵在他的嘴唇上：「要答案的話就親這裡！」

「什麼？」由夜已經牙癢癢的滿臉通紅，她心裡明白狂又在刁難她。不過她這�可不低頭。

眼睛盯著狂的嘴唇，心跳聲充滿了她的腦袋。她深吸一口氣試著想�緩緊張的肌肉。看著高她一個頭的紅色瞳孔，由夜再�踮起腳尖緩緩的湊上去‧‧‧

狂看著由夜的眼睛，沒想到由夜是來真的！由夜的體溫越來越靠近，她纖細的肩膀快貼到懷裡。雖然這不是狂預計的那樣，可是這會兒他根�不想阻止由夜，任由自己迷失在綠幽幽的瞳孔中‧‧‧

由夜已無法理智的思考，她只看到狂的眼睛越來越靠近。她為什麼要這麼做？對了，這樣狂才會告訴她誰是兇手。可是由夜很清楚這不是她現在想要的。她真正想要的是靠著狂的肩膀，靠著他的胸懷，讓狂的身驅將自己包圍。

感覺到狂暖暖的鼻息均勻的撲在她的唇上，感覺狂專注的眼神，感覺到狂散發出來的體溫‧‧‧由夜不由自主的閉上雙眼，任她自己跌入狂的懷中。

「到此為止！」狂低沉沙啞的聲音震動由夜的耳膜，並用手指捉住由夜的下巴。

由夜突然回過神來。

經過剛才的事情，兩人各有所思一前一後的走著。由夜到現在還不敢相信她無厘頭到這種地步。她明明就知道狂是在刁難她，居然還乖乖照做。由夜一想到剛剛狂紅色的瞳孔那麼的靠近就忍不住臉紅。手撫著滾燙的臉頰，她在昏暗的樹林裡瞄著狂的身影。

由夜對自己送上門的動作感到難為情。狂那麼清楚的拒絕她‧‧‧那也難怪，平常狂就東一句醜八怪西一句醜八怪的叫她，誰會想要醜八怪靠近身旁！她心中大聲的埋怨自己搞不清楚狀況，也埋怨狂故意捉弄她。

由夜的忍耐到了極點，再也不能無視於內心深處的感覺，一股心酸上來，忍不住斗大的淚珠奪眶而出。

由夜不知道這是什麼感覺。心裡一堆五味雜陳的，有難過，有忿怒，還有‧‧‧很濃的失望感。由夜一邊悄悄的想止住啜泣，一邊�起頭來觀察狂的動靜。

就在這時由夜突然絆倒，整個人撲倒在地上。

狂聽見咚的一聲，便回頭來看他的�一號僕人又在搞什麼東西。大白天的樹海裡仍像是烏雲密佈的陰天�昏暗。狂隱約看見由夜撲倒在地上一動也不動：「醜八怪，別在地上偷懶。」她還是沒有動靜。狂心裡奇怪，剛剛明明確定過好幾�由夜是完好無傷的。樹海裡有昏暗到這種地步嗎？

狂趕緊蹲下環抱著由夜的肩膀，將她靠在懷裡。狂感覺到由夜顫抖的肩膀和抽泣的聲音，他不耐煩的說：「妳在幹嘛？」

由夜索性放聲大哭：「我一直都很認真的，你別捉弄我好嗎？」

捉弄她？狂一向都是認真的，為什麼由夜會認為被捉弄了？狂是真的想要懷抱著由夜親吻她，只是狂不願意�四郎佔便宜，所以才阻止由夜的。狂希望拿回自己的身體，緊緊的擁住由夜‧‧‧狂不喜歡由夜哭。他靜靜的看著懷中的由夜哭泣，由夜不會知道他心中的感覺。回想剛剛的近距離，讓他差點把持不住自己，想用�四郎的嘴唇吻住由夜。他現在最想殺的就是�四郎，怎會讓他碰由夜呢？可是狂還是忍不住的舉起另一隻手，輕輕的替由夜擦掉眼淚，又輕輕的命令：「閉嘴。」


	2. 月光的夜晚

To readers:

Thank you for reading my story. The next chapter should have a "R" rating. So, in case you don't find it in the usual place, try "R".

I notice some of the characters are not shown correctly. I hope the story is still understandable.

P.S. The original story plot and charactersare from"Samurai Kyo Deeper", not my own.

「狂終於回到自己的身體裡了。」由夜心想。她看著狂靜靜斜倚在走廊的柱子上享受他的酒。

由夜回想之前從她與亥郎的相遇到今天狂跟她在住同個屋簷下。這中間既辛苦又漫長的時間，和現在這沉靜的當下實在是天與地的差別。

旅途中其他的同伴都回到各自的生活，與妊生一族的一切一切像煙霧舩£散無跡。最後只剩下她和狂，沒有其它的地方可去或必須去。他們同留在村正生前的住屋裡。

雖然紅虎‧‧‧啊‧‧‧應該說是德川秀中，有向由夜告白並表示他願意照顧她一輩子，可是，由夜沒答應。紅虎對由夜百依百順，程度和亥郎不相上下。由夜若跟著他，下半輩子應該是生活在幸福中。

不過由夜選擇的是狂。狂誰的邀請都不去，只願守著村正的屋子和他的墳。而由夜覺得她不屦¼貴族的生活，更不想毫無目地的飄蕩。最後也暫選了村正的屋子，等她有個明確的方向再說。一個人的生活她是非常習慣了，不過和狂住在同個屋簷下可就不一樣了。尤其是和狂的真面目生活‧‧‧由夜不太習慣這個模樣。

由夜輕嘆一口氣繼續瞄著狂。皎潔的月光照亮狂的身形。他那火紅的頭髮相當惹眼，搭配著有神的紅色瞳孔。白色的浴衣反射著月光，讓他看起來像發出光茫似的。一直不離身的武器就在伸手可及的身旁伴著他。狂屈起右腿，右手肘撐在右膝蓋上，緩緩啜著手裡的酒。

而由夜則躲在走廊的另一頭偷看著。她朤¾想在月光下散步透透氣的，可是一看到狂就趕緊躲起來直到現在。由夜對於狂的新樣子‧‧‧應該說是狂朤¾的樣子不熟悉，畢竟從遇到他到不久之前都一直是亥郎的身體。由夜知道是狂，但她對這付軀體是陌生的。她不想被狂發現。

「醜八怪，妳在看什麼？」

由夜嚇了一跳，心裡暗罵自己呆，千人斧感覺可是很敏銳的。既然被發現了她也只好硨頭皮出來：「我在棨³月光‧‧‧」對，朤¾她就是想棨³月光的。

「那就出來看，別躲在那裡。」狂頭也不轉的對她說。

由夜挑了一個離狂最遠的距離坐下。狂此時轉頭瞄著由夜。她正頭低低的看玩著裙邊的雙手。狂又微升一邊的嘴角詭異的瑯¼「怎麼？看到朥¤§爺的帥模樣不好意思嗎？」由夜對狂的語言刺激最無法招架，只好怒氣沖沖的移到他身邊。狂滿意的瑤¸瑯¼繼續喝他的酒。

經過既尷尥安靜的一陣子，由夜決定要回房間睡覺。正當她做好心裡准備要開口時，狂將空空的酒杯遞到由夜的面前：「僕人，倒酒。」

一陣怒氣往由夜的腦袋直衝：「我不是你的僕人！」狂重覆：「倒酒。」由夜鼓起臉頰，氣沖沖的倒滿狂的酒杯。狂繼續：「好酒應該還要有美女陪才對。」由夜快氣昏了的站起來：「對，你自己幫你自己倒酒吧！」

正當她咚咚咚的踏往房間的方向，背後傳來狂的聲音：「妳最近是怎麼回事？」

由夜停下來用力轉身：「什麼怎麼回事？我才想問你是哪裡有問題呢！」

狂用紅色的瞳孔看著由夜：「妳為什麼看到我就跑？這感覺很爛。」

由夜瞪大雙眼：「那你又為什麼說我是你的僕人？」由夜覺得她再也無法壓抑，狂的嘴巴總是又可惡又讓她火大：「還敢說我是醜八怪？我可是人稱東海有奇人的獎金女俠呢，我的美貌可是傳遍四方的！」

狂突然起身迅速的用單手將由夜的下巴掐在手心裡：「回答我的問題！」

由夜被狂突如其來的動作嚇了一跳。狂火紅的眼睛盯著她，再加上他的手勁，由夜被迫看著狂的方向。她以前被狂恐嚇好幾桯¼但亥郎的表情可沒狂的臉讓人害怕。亥郎的臉龐稚氣柔和，他的呆瑦¨£浮現在由夜的腦海中。狂是很野的，毫無拘束的。臉有著既精緻又深的輪廓，身材高挑又有著武術家應有的強壯體格，他是個長得好看且又充滿個性的男人。由夜還是無法習慣，只有將視線轉離狂的臉。接著由夜承認：「我比較習慣亥郎的樣子‧‧‧」

「所以妳才會一直希望我離開亥郎的身體，不要取代亥郎？」狂惡狠狠的眼神抓住由夜的眼睛。

由夜簡直不能相信她的耳朵：「你在蛤»麼？亥郎曾是跟我一起旅行的同伴，我擔心他在意他有什麼不對？」狂撐起由夜的下巴讓她不得不踮起腳尖。由夜的呼吸困難急速，她一邊掙扎一邊用雙手抓住狂的衣領：「亥郎是亥郎，狂是狂‧‧‧咳‧‧‧我不希望他不見‧‧‧我也不希望你不見‧‧‧這有什麼不對‧‧‧？」狂聽了後手慢慢醩來，由夜終於又雙腳觸地。

由夜撫著她的下巴喘息：「你以為我一直跟著你是為什麼？」

空氣突然凝結住又散開來。

狂對這句話相當有興趣，轉身瞇住紅眼望著她：「為什麼？」

由夜怔了一下，心想：「我在說什麼東西？」這不是她不停的問自己，不停的掩埋答案的問題嗎？

狂走近她：「是因為那一百萧賞金？」由夜心裡回答：「不對‧‧‧」

「是因為想知道兇手是誰？」狂又將其中一條理由蛥º來。

「我早就知道是誰了，不對。」由夜心裡再一桥ª掉這個理由。

狂又露出邪惡的瑥®¹：「還是妳只是為了‧‧‧」

由夜總覺得狂什麼都曉得，但他老是故意不說。經過在樹海那桧事情，狂一定早知道她的心情了‧‧‧

她的滿臉脹紅，也不想再等狂猜完，立刻摀住耳朵轉身就逃跑。

狂的速度可比她快多了，立刻抓住由夜的腰帶。他用低沉的聲音靠在由夜的耳邊：「我？」

她無法否認，無論她反覆問自己多少桯¼答案都是為了狂。為了他擔心，為了他著急，為了他捨命大罵敵人，為了他害怕‧‧‧只因為她想一直陪著他。不是什麼不習慣貴族的生活，也不是沒明確的方向。由夜只想守著狂，就像狂總是守著她一樣。只因為狂一直在她身邊，要她相信他，捨命保護她，狂一定完成對她的承諾。由夜從未想過要離開狂。狂也從未離開過由夜。

狂扶著由夜的肩膀，輕輕緩緩的將她轉過來面對他。狂將由夜貼在懷裡：「不要看到我就跑，感覺很爛。」

由夜忍不住將臉埋在狂的胸前啜泣，狂輕輕的說：「閉嘴。」


	3. 清晨

Hi, thank you for reading:

This story is officially rated R.

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like my story and please come back to read more!

夜深了，村正曾經住的木屋只聽得見蟲叫聲。狂仍靜靜的啜著他的酒杯，由夜倚著狂的肩膀揉眼睛。她的雙眼被眼淚折騰得累了，可是狂還沒有起身的意思，她想陪著狂。

狂知道由夜累了：「去睡吧！」

由夜看著他：「你要睡了嗎？」

狂繼續啜著他的酒：「不要管我。」

由夜繼續倚著他：「那你也不要管我。」

看由夜明明累了又不去睡覺，狂放下酒杯，拿起他的刀，轉身將由夜抱起來。

「放我下來，我也不要睡覺！」由夜一路掙扎，狂硦¯將她帶回房間。

狂用腳推開門後，轉身再關門。他走近鋪好的床位，將由夜輕放在床上。他自己也隨後側躺在由夜的身旁：「我要睡了。」

由夜睜大雙眼：「你為什睡在這裡？你的房間在隔壁耶！」

狂拉起一邊的嘴角：「妳在怕什麼？胸部那麼小，我不會對妳怎樣的？」

朤¾睡眼惺忪的由夜睜著她的綠眼睛，滿臉脹紅：「你‧‧‧是個大色狼！！」

狂邪邪的瑤º瑯¼「閉上眼睛睡覺！」

由夜看他沒有想離開的意思，只好氣呼呼的閉上眼睛。

偌大的房間裡空蕩蕩的只有由夜和狂。由夜緊閉著眼睛，但是她現在一點睡意也沒有。她一直在擔心自己的心跳太大聲會被敏銳的狂聽見。

由夜感覺不到旁邊的動靜，想睜眼檢查狂是不是睡著了。她小心的開開左眼縫，立刻對到專注於她的紅瞳孔。

嘆了口氣，她索性睜開雙眼輕輕的說：「狂，你這樣看我讓我睡不著！」

狂：「這麼麻煩。」

由夜已經不想和狂生氣了，只有再嘆氣。狂的手臂鑽進由夜的被子，環住她的腰，將由夜拖往他的懷裡。狂留一點空間讓由夜能夠呼吸：「這樣就看不見了。」

除了哥哥的懷抱外，沒有其他的男人這樣擁抱她。而且除了哥哥的懷抱外，沒有其他的懷抱讓她如此安心平靜。狂將被子拉過來蓋住兩人。由夜深呼吸，聞到狂身上的味道。她自然的將手臂繞著狂的腰際，狂以下巴輕輕靠著由夜的頭頂為回應。在狂的心跳聲陪伴中，由夜緩緩的閉上雙眼。

清晨的陽光打擾了由夜的睡眠。她打開雙眼看見枕邊人還在睡夢中。狂的睡臉跟他醒著時完全不一樣，千人斥是沒防心的孩子舦²睡。狂的一撮紅髮絲被他的鼻息吹動，由夜忍不住用手把它撥到狂的耳後。她憐惜的用手指輕輕的隨著他的輪廓游走。正當由夜沉浸在這動作中，狂睜開他的紅眼睛。由夜嚇了一跳，反射性的將手舉起來。狂抓住她的手，並將之放回他的臉上。他眼中的渴望與溫柔讓由夜的心跳一直加速。

就在只有眼神和動作的交流中，由夜和狂的臉漸漸靠近。狂的嘴唇輕觸由夜的，她忍不住顫抖。由夜從來沒有這種感覺。雖然心裡不知所措，但她隨著心裡的感覺微開雙唇。狂輕輕含住由夜的下嘴唇，放開又含住，再用他的牙齒輕咤½由夜。他的雙手小心的捧住由夜的臉頰，由夜的雙手握著他的手腕。

狂的手順著由夜的脖子往下滑。滑過她的手臂，腰際，到臀部，最後緩緩施力托住她的臀部將由夜用力壓進他的懷裡。隨著一個低沉的鼻音，狂含住由夜的雙唇，將舌頭伸進她的嘴裡。由夜緊握住狂的衣襟。她覺得身體快溶化了。

「狂‧‧‧」由夜不由自主的在心裡輕喊。

當狂放開由夜時，她猛吸一口氣不停的喘息。狂看著她，等她的喘息平靜下來。

由夜微顫的雙手緊抓著狂的外衣：「狂，我的肚子‧‧‧好熱‧‧‧好熱‧‧‧好像快溶化了‧‧‧」

狂盯著由夜只說了一句：「不要離開我的身邊。」

由夜怔住，她從沒想過獨來獨往的狂會想要人陪伴身旁。她感動得將臉埋在他的懷裡：「我會一直跟著你的。」

狂懷抱著由夜坐了起來。她感覺狂的手順著腰輕緩的滑到她的腰帶。他正解開腰帶中。

那握著妖刀殺人的千人斯¼那個所向無敵不可抗拒的力道，揮動在鮮血四濺的刀舞中，也可以有這麼輕這麼柔的動作。她看著他解著腰帶，醩來。衣襟也醩來，隱約露出她的白色襯衣和胸線。他攔住她的腰際，親吻著裸露的肌膚。柔軟的雙唇細細啜著，濕潤的舌頭和他的呼吸，由夜忍不住倒抽一口氣。

狂抨µ·雙眼看到臉龐紅潤的由夜正輕咨她的下唇，微閉的眼睛露出水波舧閃光。

「醜八怪‧‧‧」狂悄悄的說。由夜雖然腦袋天旋地轉，可是耳朵還是好用的。她一邊喘息一邊堅持：「不准叫我醜八怪，我有名字的‧‧‧」狂用力握住她的雙臂，眼睛直視著快散開來的由夜：「由夜‧‧‧」由夜頓時睜大雙眼，臉頰馤¸脹紅。狂看到她的反應，只邪邪的一瑯¼輕吻著由夜：「由夜‧‧‧」他一桥一桧輕聲呼喊她，伴隨著一個又一個的吻。

由夜快失去理智，她只覺得狂的手在撫摸她的身體，嘴唇不停的吻著她。狂隨著由夜臉蛋的輪廓，漸漸往下移。她的脖子因為他的力道而向後傾，她不得不用手指緊摳著他的肩膀來保持平衣

由夜裸露的雙肩反射著透進房間的陽光。她的衣襟卡在手肘間，可以清楚看見她激動的呼吸傤¿著胸口不停起伏。狂的吻從脖子移到由夜的肩膀。他細細的將她的皮膚一吋吋的嘗過。由夜炙熱的皮膚覆著薄薄一層汗水。

「喂，由夜姑娘！」紙門唰的一聲被拉開。

狂早在對方開口說話前把被子蓋住由夜的身體。由夜只覺得被子壓在身上，接著就是她最熟悉的刀出鞘聲。


End file.
